Samara, Head of Hogwarts
by hockey-hottie
Summary: Samara Potter is on her seventh year in Hogwarts when Albus Dumbeldore asks her to become Headmistress. What will she do? What will happen? Please Read and Review.-CoMpLeTeD-
1. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Samara and Alex.

----------

SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS

Chapter 1

_**(...Questions...)**_

"Oh, sort your whining!" I cried, "No warlock ever thought riding a broomstick was comfy!"

My name is Samara and I was in year 7.

I sped to a stop on my pink broomstick, and looked down the airstrip.

"Hurry up Alex, my old black cat could beat you!"

Alex flew past me with a cry, "Samara! Help me!"

With a few words and a wave of my wand, Alex halted to a stop, fell off his broom and rolled to my feet.

"I think that's enough flying for one day. Come on, let's get going."

Alex nodded and we scurried off. 3 cats tails later we found ourselves facing a massive wooden door with a wand on it spelling 'Hogwarts'.

Alex and I coursed, "Alohamora!"

The massive wooden door slowly opened revealing winding corridors filling with students. Everyone stopped, looked at us then made a path for us to walk through.

"Thank you very much," I said.

"Samara, why do you think everyone's so nice to us?" Alex asked.

"You know little bro, I have no idea. We should ask mother, she'd know! Anyway its time to go!" I answered.

We walked into the door of a 50-foot witch hat, kicked off our boots, threw our books on a chair, and then took off our ties. I smile at a picture of our mother in her years at Hogwarts and then walk past it into our fathers' office.

"Hello Dad!" I cried.

A man in his thirties looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Hi my witch, how was your flying lessons," dad answered.

I giggled and then said, "Alex is about the worst broomstick flyer I know!"

"That's okay! He likes reading books, he gets that from your mother you know!" dad quipped, "I always liked Quidditch better myself. You should try out for the team, you'd be the first girl you know."

"Aw, that's okay! Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's in the library making another one of her spell books," dad answered.

I smiled and left. I walked briskly into the library, across the sunlit floor into a colorful room and found my mother, wand at hand.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" mom asked.

"Oh...the usual," I answered.

"Look what I found," mom exclaimed.

I skimmed the old papers that mom had shoved into my hands.

They said:

I hereby declare 

__

_Harry James Potter_

_&_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

__

_Husband & Wife_

Albus Dumbledore 

Wow! I thought. To the students at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was a legend! And to think my parents were married under his wand! Oh the honor!

Mother laughed, "Albus was a good man, but when he passed away, people started invading Hogwarts. You see...your father and I thought," she smiled at me, "You'd better get comfy, this is a long one!"

I sat down on a plushy couch.

"You see...we also had Ron. He was quite the klutz though. We were quite a team. I was the brain, Ron was the goof, and Harry was the sports fanatic. We liked being spies...solving our own mysteries. Like the time I was missing my levitation spell book, but really it was in my room. The last year of Hogwarts was when I fell in love with your father! Then we saved Hogwarts from Sirius Black by vanishing him with a spell. We were legends from that day on. We even got knew wands because of it!"

An idea came rushing into my head after my mom's story. That's why everyone treated us so nicely. Because our mother and father were legends.

_Who would have thought!_

_----------_

Hi! This is the first chapter of my first ever story on fanfiction. When you review please be gentle but tell the truth. Thanks!


	2. Help!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy and Josh.**

SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS

Chapter 2

_**(...Help!...)**_

I woke up to the sound of a whistling kettle. I rubbed my eyes then stretched and jumped out of bed. I glanced at the mirror then went to grab my wand. I chanted an opening spell and the closet doors opened. I looked in my closet, found and pulled out three out fits. But, the problem was...they were all the same. I dressed, flew downstairs, ate my breakfast, grabbed my brother then sailed out the front door.

"Why are you always the last one up but the first one out the front door," Alex questioned.

"Oh shut up Alex, we're going to be late for telepathy class!" I shot back.

We flew into an open-air strip and landed by the school gates. We ran threw the school gates with our brooms in hand.

"Remember what mom told you Alex, no using telepathy on dead people, she said its worse than breaking a mirror!" I reminded.

"I won't," Alex quivered, "I'd rather not meet any dead people today or ever!"

We walked down the corridor and opened a red door. There, sitting at the desk was a small, plump lady with a tall pointy hat on her round head. She was doing roll call.

"Samara Potter?" she questioned.

I took my seat and waved my wand in the air.

"Alex Potter?"

Alex was too busy reading to notice his name being called repeatedly. Finally, the plump lady gave him a zap with her wand and he waved his wand. She turned to the board and wrote Mrs. Pathy in cursive writing.

"Lets get started then!" Mrs. Pathy shrilled, "Think of someone you would like to do telepathy with!"

I immediatly looked at Josh. He was the dreamiest guy in the class. We exchanged smiles and started talking. I struck up a deal with him-how about we talk telepathy during class!? He grinned and nodded.

"Wait...lets hold hands at first...we might get a better connection," said Josh shyly.

I would never turn down an opportunity like that so I took his hand. We said a spell then, before you knew it, we could talk to each other with our minds. At the end of the day, I went down Diagonally. Josh said we needed a way to send letters to one another. I went into the smallest store and looked around. Suddenly, a small rabbit caught my glance. I took the rabbit, put it in a cage, and then took it to the counter. The clerk scanned the rabbit's ear.

"$12.00 please!"

I took the coins out of my bag and handed them to the clerk then walked out of the store.

Out of nowhere a dirty hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into another shop. I just managed to squeak, Help me!"

**Hi again. This is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it.**


	3. The Secrets Are Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, and Josh.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 3**

_**(...The Secrets Are Told...)**_

Suddenly a light appeared out of thin air and revealed the mysterious person. My eyes widened as I saw an old man. He had a long white beard and a dirt-stained robe. I looked around the room and saw a wand sitting on a box. I was so intricate, with glass stars and it seemed to give off a golden glow. I kept scanning the room and saw a glass ball, which had a cloudy mist in it. Then, I looked back at the man. _Omigosh! Something clicked in my head._

"Your Albus Dumbledore!" I cried, "Wait...aren't you dead?"

Albus chuckled, "I am who you say, but, I assure you, I am not dead!"

"Then why are you living here?" my face grimaces as I look around.

"I am far to old to be the head at Hogwarts. I may be wise but its not like it used to be long ago," Dumbledore explained.

"How so?" I kept looking back at the intricate glass wand.

"The evil forces have been getting stronger over the years. I have to stay here otherwise I will not be able to keep my wand," Dumbledore answered. His old hand motioned to the glowing glass wand sitting on the box.

"Its beautiful," I gasped.

"I know what you are thinking my dear, why am I sitting here? -Right?" Dumbledore suddenly said.

"Why yes...but now I know," I answered.

"I know you are Harry and Hermione's daughter. I also know that you have a brother Alex?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, that is correct," I answered.

"I need you to become the Head of Hogwarts, and be their first female leader. You will have the wand that you've had your lovely eyes on, and the glass ball that sits on the alter there," Dumbledore said quietly.

"But-but-but I'm still in Hogwarts," I sputtered.

"Yes I know, but all the knowledge I have will go to you! For example, all the hideaways in the school. Door passwords, spells, my bedrooms secret entrance- you'll know it all!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Wow! I'd get to live there?" I asked.

"Yes...do you want to be my replacement?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, of course! Who wouldn't! But wait...where will you live?" I said excitedly.

"I will stay here. I love it here there is more to this place than it seems! Come with me child," Dumbledore said.

"Maybe tomorrow sir, I need to get going!" I exclaimed.

""Very well, but wait! Take this," Dumbledore walked across the room to the glowing wand, picked it up and chanted a spell. A burst of pink light formed into the wand.

"This wand is now made for a girl. Besides, you like pink, right?" Dumbledore said quickly.

"Yes! Very much!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, and two more things!" he went to a storage closet, opened it and took out a silky witch hat and a golden broom. "Take care of this!"

"Oh I will! Goodbye Albus, I'll see you at the same time tomorrow!" I yelled.

I walked off feeling scared and happy because, I, Samara Potter, am the new Head of Hogwarts!

I looked at the glass wand. _Hmmmmmm...lets see what this thing can do! _I look at it and then point it at myself and ask it to transfer the memories. A huge ball of light flew around me in a circle and disappeared into my hands. I squeaked and dropped to my knees in pain. Memory's of wars, spells, heartbreaks, passages, secrets, books, and students came rushing into my head like they were my own and I was just remembering them, but I knew that wasn't the case. I quickly scanned through my new memories and looked at my new wand. _Wow! I thought. It does work!_

I walked into my house and yelled, "I'M THE HEAD OF HOGWARTS!"

Immediately mother ran over to me and said, "Honey, did you fall on your way home?"

"No mom, but I did get kidnapped," I exclaimed.

My mothers face drooped in horror, "Oh my baby! Who?"

"Its okay mom, its someone you'd trust with your life!" I reassured her.

"Who would that be," mom asked suspiciously.

"Why Mr. Dumbledore of course! He didn't die mom, he just disappeared! And he gave me this wand and made me head of Hogwarts! Oh, and he gave me this hat and this golden broom, see!" I pointed to the hat on my head and the broom on my broom hanger, and, of course, the pink wand in my happy little hands.

Alex ran down the stairs.

"Mom...that no fair! I want to be head of Hogwarts! Besides, its only for boys anyways," he complained.

Mother and I both yelled, "It most certainly is not!"

"Young man, you are lucky your sister became head, maybe she'll show you the head office, and even her room...WAIT just one magical second, if you're head, that means you'll have to move out!" Mother screamed.

Alex jumped, "YAY! I get her room!"

I glared at Alex and he stepped back.

"Its okay mom!" I said, "I'm sure you can come and visit me."

"Well, okay! I'll go tell you father! You go pack!"

**Hi everyone! This is chapter 3!**


	4. Packing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, and Josh.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 4**

_**(...Packing...)**_

I ran upstairs and looked at my room. _This will take forever. I thought. But with my new wand it will not even take 5 minutes. _

I raised the wand over my head and yelled, "PACKADOR!"

A bunch of boxes that were full of my things were packed neatly in the corner of my room.

I pointed my wand again at me and asked for the new head clothes.

More boxes appeared and the school clothes that I had been wearing were now transformed into a pink gown that draped behind me with black stars and moons twinkling on it. A black hat with a pink bow was neatly placed on my head.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and then gracefully walked down the stairs, holding my dress as I walked.

"Mom! Dad!" I called.

They walked to the stairs and looked with awe.

"Honey, you look like a head to me!" Dad commented.

"Go and get some sleep, you have to move into your new room in the morning!" Mother ordered.

I walked upstairs and looked in the mirror. I touched my stringy black hair and my pimply face. I pick up my wand and asked it to make me beautiful. I went to bed and dreamt of all the things I had done that day.

**This is the fourth chapter.**


	5. The New Head of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, and Josh.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 5 **

_**(...The New Head of Hogwarts...)**_

I woke up at 6:00am and looked into my mirror. I rubbed my eyes in amazement. My hair was soft and long, full and curly. My face had permanent makeup and all my pimples were gone. My teeth were straight and white. I went to my closet and pulled out a yellow and black gown and put on my silk hat. I pointed my wand at my boxes and sent them floating down the stairs and into the kitchen. I came downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see my mother smiling.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" Mother complimented, "Lets get you to your new home!"

We flew on our brooms over to the castle. I of course sat sideways with my legs crossed, leading the boxes through the air and into the school. I flew into the heads office (properly of course), stepped off my broom and said, "Hello, I'm Samara Potter, the new head of Hogwarts. Will you kindly show me to my room?"

The woman sitting at the desk stood up. "Ha ha! Nice try Potter, but unless you proof, you are not the head!"

I smirked, "Is this enough proof?" I happily waved my wand in front of her face.

"NO IT IS NOT! Tell me 3 secret passage ways then I will know for sure," the woman yelled.

"Okay," I muttered concentrating on passages, number 1...the mirror in the charms room, number 2...the girl's bathroom by the library, and number 3...the rug I'm standing on! And...the password of my room is Skybird!"

The woman cried, "Let me show you to your home, and congratulations on becoming the new Head of Hogwarts...I'm sure everyone will be happy to know that we have a new head now."

"Yes, I hope so," is all I said.

We walked down a torch lit hall and came to a statue of a bird.

"Miss, you'll need to say the password," the woman ordered.

"SKYBIRD!" I cried.

The bird turned and twisted until it ascended revealing stairs.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go and further, so please go and unpack!" the woman ordered.

**Hey guys! This is the 5th chapter! I hope you like it!**


	6. Roy

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, Josh, and Roy.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 6 **

_**(...Roy...)**_

I walked up a flight of stairs and stood, breath taken, at my new room. I was looking at a red room filled with candles and stars. My bedroom area was a loft, but a big loft. My bed was the size of three king size beds put together. My office was the size of the whole bottom floor at my old house I walked into another room and realized it was a library. All the walls were full of books and there was a cauldron to do my spells in. There was also a potions cabinet! I went into my office again and looked at the huge ball that was showing the students in their classes and such. I looked a pen lying on my desk and realized that it was alive! I started to write a letter to Albus but it wrote by itself. _How amazing! Alex would be so jealous! _Suddenly the phone sitting on my desk started to ring.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

I picked up the receiver, "Miss Potter, Head of Hogwarts speaking!"

"Hello Miss Potter! It's Mrs. Pathy, your telepathy teacher. I was just calling to tell you that we're having a big welcome ceremony for you. Please be dressed and ready at 9:00 sharp! That is all. Goodbye!"

BBBBOOOONNNNGGGG!!!!

I put the telephone back on the receiver. _I always thought Mrs. Pathy was a bitch! Well I'd better get ready._

I stood up and walked to my mirror to check my hair and my makeup. But it was permanent so I didn't have to touch it up at all.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed my wand and slowly, but gracefully walked down the stairs. I saw the secretary sitting at her desk. I smiled, waved, then left and walked into the now empty corridor.

I felt like royalty in this big gown and silky hat. I pushed open the door to the great hall and walked down an aisle. Thousands of eyes stared at me, and, also Josh's. I walked up some stairs and sat down beside my former teachers. Then it all began.

Mrs. Pathy stood up and said, "Welcome students, as you all know, we have a new head...her name is Samara Potter."

Gasps filled the room. I looked around, all the students seemed rather shocked...but I knew it was because of my mom and dad. I stood up. Mrs. Pathy glared and sat down.

I said, "Hello! Some of you may know me," I spotted Josh smiling like a kid at Christmas and waved at him and he blushed, "I am delighted to be your new head and I want to change a few things! 1st...girls and boys are allowed to share rooms, 2nd...there will be no classes on Friday, and 3rd-" I stopped because someone had just walked into the great hall and was walking down the aisle towards me.

It was a man. He had red hair, and freckles, and he didn't look too friendly...then suddenly I realized who he was. He was the man my mother had described from her childhood story. Ron Weasly! That's who he was. But he's supposed to be dead! I shook it all out of my head and decided to have a different point of view. Well, he is kind of hot; actually he's really hot! I think I like him! My thoughts were stopped by the man's voice.

"Hello Samara! You look lovely, congrats on becoming head!" the man exclaimed.

I smiled, "Thank you Mr...."

"Oh, just call me Roy."

**Well, this is chapter 6! Who is the mysterious Roy! Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Roy's Schemes and Samara's Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, Josh, and Roy.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 7 **

_**(...Roy's Schemes and Samara's Dreams...)**_

"Okay! Thanks Roy. Well, I must get going Mrs. Pathy, goodnight!" I exclaimed.

I stood up and walked down the aisle. Once again the students stared at me, watching every move I made. I pushed open the door and walked into the empty hall. I quietness was interrupted by Roy's voice...again.

"Samara, I was searching for you, I love you Samara, please, will you be with me?" Roy asked with pleading eyes.

I whirled around and thought of Josh, but all I could see was Roy's freckled face.

"Yes Roy! I will! I-I-I like you. You're nice, and handsome, yes I will be with you!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, up the stairs and into my loft. Roy gave me a devilish look, then grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the bed.

I screamed, "ROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He said, "I'm fulfilling my job! You see Potter, I am Ron Weasly's son, and you are Hermione's daughter. My father loved Hermione! He wanted her, he wanted to marry her, but she always liked Harry more! Now I, Roy Weasly, am fulfilling his dream of marrying a dirty half blood like you!"

He ripped my dress and kissed me. I kicked him in his stomach and ran, but he ripped my dress and I fell. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Just as he was about to slap me, Josh appeared in the door. He ran up the stairs and grabbed Roy, and then threw him violently down the stairs.

"SAMARA RUN!" Josh yelled.

I was about to run but noticed that my dress was half ripped off, so I unzipped the back and let it fall to my feet. I kicked it across the floor and ran in my bra and panties down the stairs and into my office.

I grabbed my wand and ran to Roy and yelled, "RIGAMORES!" and Roy disappeared.

I sighed with relief and looked at Josh. He was staring at me in my bra and undies like a model at a photo shoot. I walked up the stairs and smiled then kissed him.

"Thanks Josh! I-I-"I couldn't find the words to express my feelings.

"Josh put his fingers on my lips, "I love you," he finished my sentence and we kissed again. But this kiss was better, it was passionate, more soft, but hard, and loving. It was perfect. After the perfect kiss I blacked out.

_DrEaM_

_Do I like Josh?_

_(Of course you do!)_

_Well I don't know..._

_(Shut up! You know you like him!)_

_Yes, you're right! But-HEY! This is ridicules! I will not talk to you any more!_

_(Oh yah!)_

_Well, prove it!_

_(No...I mean yes...)_

_Just stop!_

EnD oF dReAm

**This is chapter 7!!!**


	8. The Rules of Being Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, Josh, and Roy.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 8 **

_**(...The Rules of Being Head...)**_

I wake up with a cold cloth on my head and Josh standing over me. I glanced at the window. It was morning! I sat up quickly.

"Oh Josh! You let me sleep in! I have classes to watch!" I exclaimed.

"No I didn't let you sleep in! You fainted, and someone else is watching! You lay right back down Samara!" Josh ordered.

Josh gave me a serious look and I smiled.

"What?' he asked, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, there's nothing in your teeth!" I giggled.

I sat up and stepped out of bed, and walked to my closet. I opened it and pulled out a tie up top and a poofy skirt. I put my hair up and walked into my office. As I walked in, a book fell from the bookcase. I picked in up and blew the dust off it.

"Hey Josh! Look what fell off of my shelf!" I called.

I strode over to the bed where Josh was sitting and said, "Its really really old! It had dust all over it! I wonder if it is a sign?"

"Lets read it," Josh said.

"Well, I don't know," I said unsurely.

"Come on...it belongs to you," Josh grabbed the book and opened it. "Holy shit! These are the so called 'Lost Rules of Hogwarts'!" Josh motioned to the book with his hands.

"Well I guess they aren't that lost if they were safely on a bookshelf!"

Josh chuckled," Okay, number 1...you shall not kill on school grounds."

I said sarcastically, "So what, you can kill someone outside the gates?"

Josh laughed, "Number 2...no sharing dorms with the opposites sex."

I sighed, "I should make a new book, I already changed that rule!"

Josh smirked, "Well that should be your goal-to make a new rule book. Okay, okay, here's another one. Number 3...the head of Hogwarts shall not date nor marry."

**This is the eighth chapter. Read and review!**


	9. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, Josh, and Roy.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS**

**Chapter 9 **

_**(...Captured...)**_

I cried, "Oh no! Josh, we have to keep us a secret, or else we'll get everyone really mad at us! And that won't ever go down with the other teachers, if you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, or we can pretend we never knew about it, because we are only 7thyears," Josh suggested.

I stood up, "Yes, but if we're caught, I'll probably, I-I-I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be pretty."

Josh nodded in agreement.

"Well Josh, I have to go visit my mom, I'll see you later, okay?" I said.

Josh frowned, "Okay babe," he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss, "I'll see you later, come to my dorm around midnight."

Josh hurried down the stair and into the hall. I walked over to the bookcase that had held the mysterious book that had fallen...all by itself. I dragged my finger along the book, reading the titles out loud.

"Witches and Craft, Witchology, Christina Witchulara, Famous Witches and Warlocks, Ron Weasly, and Roy Weasly!"

I pulled it off the shelf and opened it. In it was a picture of Hermione and me. I was so confused. But I did know that something was up.

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

I set the book on the shelf and walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Samara Potter, Head of Hogwarts speaking!" I said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Potter, I see you've found my book. That nice to know!" Roy's voice came from the phone.

I glanced around nervously and said, "Where are you, you dirty little scum bag? You know I can call Josh again don't you...he's just down the hall!" I yelled.

Roy laughed, "Your boyfriend is...let me put it this way...is kind of occupied!"

BBBBOOOONNNNGGGG!!!!

I dropped the phone and bolted down the stairs, flung open the door, and ran into the hall.

"JOSH! JOSH! WHERE ARE YOU?" I called.

I started opening random doors praying Josh was in one. Suddenly, a hand pushed me into an open door. The door slammed shut and the lights went out!

**Well, this is chapter 9! What will happen to Samara and Josh? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Samara To The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Except Samara, Alex, Mrs. Pathy, Josh, and Roy.**

****

**SAMARA, HEAD OF HOGWARTS **

**Chapter 10 **

_**(...Samara To The Rescue...)**_

I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the dark. I gasped. Josh was tied up on a chair; a piece of cloth was wrapped around his mouth.

I ran over to the helpless Josh, took off the mouth cover and kissed him. But something was strange; his lips weren't as soft as I remembered. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I was sure his eyes weren't green.

"What's the matter Samara," Roy said smiling, "You scared."

"What did you do with Josh," I screamed.

"Nothing, he's right over there. But, no no no! You have to get through me first before you see your lover boy!" Roy teased.

I slapped Roy on the face, and then stepped on his foot with my shiny pink pump. I elbowed his nose and punched him in the stomach. Just as I was about to finish the job Josh appeared right in front of me.

"Samara, please don't attack me anymore!" Josh pleaded.

_Was I dreaming? Was this just a stupid mind game Roy was playing? _I was helpless, but, assuring myself that Roy couldn't shape shift, I took the last punch.

Roy collapsed to the ground and then vanished.

Then Josh appeared. He was unconscious. I fell to my knees and held Josh's head in my hands. I rubbed my face against his. Tears were falling down Josh's face like they were his. But then I realized that they were his! Josh was awake!

"Oh Josh! I'm so sorry!" I burst into tears.

"Its okay, Roy played a horrible trick on you. You couldn't have done anything else," Josh said consoling me.

Josh looked up, "Samara, I just realized something...you're the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you!"

I seemed to crack a smile, "Josh I love you too! You know what I don't love? Being the Head! I'm going to quit. Actually, before I quit, I'm going to make my room OUR room. And...there is never going to be a head again!"

THE END

**Josh and Samara went out for three more years and then Josh popped the question and they got married. And, of course, they lived happily ever after!**


End file.
